


Тhose near and far wars

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Case Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда должна извлечь информацию у чувака, помешанного на научной фантастике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тhose near and far wars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [those near and far wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224900) by [zrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrt/pseuds/zrt). 



> Примечание автора: Не смотрели «Звездные войны»? Ну, оригинальную трилогию? Ничего страшного. Серьезно, если не смотрели – посмотрите, как можно скорее!  
> \--  
> Переведено на Фандомную битву-2012.  
> Спасибо гостю и Рогнеде за вычитку и Шримп за коллаж.

Как обычно, во всем был виноват Имс.

Это он нашел работу, притащил Кобба, вроде как отошедшего от дел, обещая легкий способ заработать детям на колледж. Это он однажды вечером появился у Артура на пороге, после семимесячного молчания и, ухмыляясь, предложил ему работу. И это он теперь стоял перед доской, быстрыми линиями чертил план и довольно улыбался, как будто не он только что сказал _самую глупую вещь за всю историю вселенной._

– Это шутка? – наконец спросил Артур.

– Ни в коем случае, – сказал Имс, победно улыбаясь.

Артур повернулся к Коббу.  
– Я серьезно. Вы издеваетесь?

Кобб, надо отдать ему должное, хотя бы выглядел смущенным.  
– Ты сам искал информацию. Ты знаешь, что нравится этому парню. Мы с Имсом прошлой ночью провели мозговой штурм и, в общем, мы оба считаем, что это лучший способ добраться до него.

«С каких пор ты с Имсом проводишь мозговые штурмы?» – хотел было спросить Артур, но сдержался. В конце концов, он не четырнадцатилетняя девчонка. Вместо этого он повернулся за поддержкой к Ариадне, но она не слишком-то ему помогла.

– Потрясающе! А можно мне будет собрать волосы в эти корзиночки по бокам? 

Артур попытался заручиться поддержкой Юсуфа, но тот уже размахивал карандашом, как световым мечом и издавал звуки вроде _вжуу-вжиу._

_Черт побери._

***

Объекта звали Джефф Берджин.

Своего рода технический гений – он бросил Массачусетский технологический после трех семестров, следующий год провел, работая на АНБ, никто из информаторов Артура так и не смог пролить свет на то, чем он там занимался. Как бы там ни было, Берджин заработал достаточно денег для открытия собственной компании по выпуску программного обеспечения. 

Вот поэтому их и позвали. Быстрый взлет Берджина и его мощный потенциал не всем пришлись по вкусу. Их наняли для старого доброго корпоративного шпионажа.  
Зайти, выкрасть секреты следующего релиза «БергТех» и спокойно выйти. Имс не врал Коббу, когда обещал легкие деньги. Он просто случайно пропустил ту часть, где им всем придется переодеться и играть в «Звездные войны».

– Это ужасный план, – сказал Артур, потому что так оно и было.

А дело обстояло так. 

У Берджина не было ни близких друзей, ни романтических отношений, ни членов семьи или давно потерянных дальних родственников. Даже домашнего животного. Исследования Артура не выявили ничего, что могло бы им помочь, так что он воспользовался самым топорным методом – проник к парню в дом. (Просто удивительно, насколько бесполезны дорогие охранные системы. Если бы Артур не использовал это в своей работе, он бы давно написал письмо в отдел по делам потребителей.)

Дом Берджина оказался настоящей сокровищницей. Все вокруг так и кричало о любви хозяина к научной фантастике. Гостиная выглядела как рубка Энтерпрайза, ее дополнял огромный «зрительный экран» от Тошиба. Холл был храмом сериала «Звездный крейсер Галактика», ванная на первом этаже была посвящена шоу, которое Артур никак не мог вспомнить, что-то определенно британское. Поручень лестницы был обмотан длинным шарфом. «Доктор Кто», подумал Артур, смутно припоминая, как в детстве неоднократно смотрел центральные телеканалы. 

Однако спальня Берджина была целиком отведена «Звездным войнам». В одном углу стоял манекен Бобы Фетта, выполненный в оригинальную величину, а над дверцей шкафа возвышалась голова штурмовика. Постельное белье с крохотными звездами смерти. Кровать в форме спидера Люка. И, конечно же, большую часть дальней стены занимал огромный плакат принцессы Леи в металлическом бикини. 

Имс решил, что это ключ к их извлечению. Они воссоздадут декорации фильма «Звездные войны. Новая надежда», сознание Берджина сделает его героем событий и…

… и в R2-D2 окажутся не планы Звезды смерти, а вся нужная им информация. Они проведут Берджина через сон, изображая персонажей саги. И Берджин в роли Люка Скайвокера фактически украдет секреты у самого себя и добровольно отдаст их в руки Ариадны – принцессы Леи. 

– Это гениально, – сказал Имс.

– Мне это не нравится, – сказал Артур.

– Я в восторге. 

– Берджин будет знать, что спит. Это слишком рискованно.

Ему ответил Кобб; Имс был слишком занят, изображая шок от скептицизма Артура и его здравого смысла.

– Мы хотим, чтобы он знал, что спит, – сказал он. – Берджин – гений, мы не можем рисковать. Он может обнаружить обман и разрушить сон. Но если он будет знать, что спит, и будет видеть сон, о котором мечтал…

Кобб умолк. Артур кивнул - это по крайней мере имело смысл. А вот все остальное нет.

– Откуда мы знаем, что он захочет стать Люком. 

Имс фыркнул.  
– У него нет воображения. Конечно же, он станет Люком. 

Артур нахмурился. Что плохого в том, чтобы любить Люка больше остальных. У Люка есть _световой меч._

– Ладно, – сказал Артур. – Даже если он станет Люком…

– «Когда», не «если».

– Если он станет Люком, он все равно поймет, что что-то не так. Имс может легко сойти за Чубакку, но остальные-то не похожи на героев фильма.

Ариадна расхохоталась. Имс сделал вид, что его ранили эти слова, и постарался выглядеть как можно более несчастным. 

– Вот почему за день до этого он должен всех нас увидеть, – сказал Кобб. У него не очень-то хорошо получалось не смеяться над стонами Имса, которые становились все громче и жалобнее. – Тогда сон будет казаться естественным, как будто его сознание принесло вещи из окружающего мира. 

Речь Кобба так и не убедила Артура, но он был вынужден признать, что эта идея – лучшая из тех, что у них есть. 

На противоположной стороне Имс испустил свой последний вздох и тяжело осел на стул.  
Он приоткрыл один глаз и, убедившись, что Артур смотрит, подмигнул ему.

***

Конечно же, Имс захотел быть Ханом Соло.

Это было очевидно, раз он не мог быть Люком, но Артур не собирался спорить с Имсом из-за такой нелепейшей вещи, он молча уступил. 

Юсуф и Кобб же, напротив, больше получаса спорили из-за роли Дарта Вейдера. 

– Почему ты вообще хочешь быть Дартом Вейдером? – Кобб умело применил реверсивную психологию, тем самым оправдывая свою ученую степень. – Он едва появляется в первой части. Во всяком случае, Люк его не видит. 

– Тогда почему ты хочешь быть им?

– Послушай, Вейдер значит «отец», понимаешь? Я здесь единственный отец, поэтому ясно…

– Я не буду долбаным вуки, Кобб. 

– Ты можешь быть Оби-Ваном, – великодушно предложила Ариадна, роль принцессы Леи определенно была у нее в кармане. 

Юсуф задумался.

– Да, я полагаю, – сказал он наконец.

Когда они разобрались, все внимание перекочевало на Артура, он единственный так и не определился с персонажем. Имс с каждым разом выдавал все более дурацкие предположения, начиная от великого Мо Таркина, заканчивая «тем монстром с щупальцами в мусорном прессе».

– Или, о! – Имс щелкнул пальцами и возбужденно подался вперед. – С-ЗPO! Идеально!

Артур непроизвольно сжал зубы.

– Нет.

– Но он тебе идеально подходит: чопорный, привередливый, совершенно лишен юмора, – Имс загибал пальцы, перечисляя характеристики.

– Привередливый? – Артур зло закусил щеку с внутренней стороны и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть Имса и его глупую самодовольную ухмылку. Так его мозг мог работать. 

– Я буду безликим имперским офицером, – сказал он, по сути, заканчивая разговор. – Так я смогу пройти куда угодно, не вызывая подозрений.

Кобб и Юсуф одобрительно кивнули, но краем глаза Артур увидел, как Имс изображает походку С-3PO перед Ариадной.

***

Каждую пятницу Джефф Берджин заказывал пиццу в Доминос и лично встречал курьера. Юсуф клялся и божился, что придумает что-нибудь незаметное, чем можно будет полить пиццу. И так они смогут попасть внутрь.

Они с легкостью нашли нужного человека, парнишку звали Марков, Кобб и Артур уже работали с ним раньше - по мелочам, но доверяли ему настолько, чтобы оставить следить за ними во время извлечения. Они устроили его в Доминос работать в вечернюю смену, и теперь все, что им оставалось сделать – убедиться, что все они попались Берждину на глаза. 

Артур все еще не был уверен в успехе их плана, но тем не менее его принял. Несмотря ни на что Артур все еще безоговорочно верил Коббу. 

Берджин увидел Ариадну в Старбаксе, когда покупал утренний латте. Он улыбнулся ей, и она скромно улыбнулась ему в ответ. Он встретил Юсуфа в продуктовом магазине неподалеку от Старбакса, а Имса – в банке. Кобб стоял перед ним в очереди в Макдональдсе, а Артур подрезал его по дороге к дому. 

– Плохое предчувствие у меня, – сказал Артур, пока они ждали подтверждения от Имса, что Берджин получил свою пиццу. 

Кобб засмеялся, но потом понял, что Артур действительно беспокоится, а не шутит в духе «Звездных войн». 

– Не волнуйся, – сказал он. – Это хороший план. Я уверен, все пройдет гладко.

***

Не прошло.

Сон был идеален. Ариадна и Кобб превзошли самих себя. В детстве оригинальная трилогия была любимым фильмом Артура (он не собирался в этом сознаваться, никому и никогда), и во время подготовки к извлечению они пересматривали Новую надежду. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Артур узнал интерьер Звезды Смерти. Они находились в контрольной рубке над шлюзовым отсеком, из окна открывался отличный вид на Тысячелетнего сокола. (Внутренний ребенок Артура, запертый очень-очень глубоко, был на седьмом небе от счастья.)

Однако в то время как Кобб, Имс и Ариадна были одеты в костюмы своих героев, Юсуф оказался одет как Лэндо Калриссиан, в плаще и так далее. Артур же…

– Черт бы тебя побрал, Имс, – сказал Артур, потому что это был сон Имса, и это он одел Артура в золотистый костюм из спандекса. – Я не собираюсь быть Трипио. 

– Но ты так очаровательно сморишься в золотом, – сказал Имс. Его глаза пробежались по телу Артура в возмутительном трико и остановились где-то в районе промежности. Позади него захихикал Юсуф, как будто человек в чертовом плаще имеет право что-то критиковать. 

Артур сосредоточился - и вот он стоит в серо-зеленой форме имперского офицера. Имс надул губы, но потом заметил высокие черные сапоги и черные же кожаные перчатки. Он улыбнулся, широко и грязно. 

Как обычно.

Приведя себя в порядок, Артур повернулся к Юсуфу.  
– Ну, – спросил он, – ты не собираешься исправить это?

Юсуф моргнул.  
– Нет.

– Ты должен был стать Оби-Ваном, – сказала Ариадна.

– Ах, да. В последнюю минуту я поменял решение, – сказал довольный собой Юсуф и слегка махнул плащом. 

– Лэндо даже нет в этом фильме, – сказал Кобб.  
Все замерли от его глубокого неестественного голоса.

Юсуф пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
– Это сон! Берджин найдет объяснение присутствию Лэндо точно так же, как и британскому акценту Хана Соло. 

Кобб просто пожал плечами. Странное движение в исполнении Дарта Вейдера.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Давайте начнем.

Они заняли свои позиции.

Берджин был уровнем ниже, запертый в бесконечном коридоре среди камер заключения. Он искал принцессу Лею. Ариадна бросилась в угол комнаты к лифту, ведущему в камеру, из которой Берджин должен был ее «спасти».

Имс направился в тюремный блок, где должен был встретить проекцию Чубакки и помочь Берджину и Ариадне выбраться, угодив при этом в мусорный отсек.

Удержав за плечо, Артур перехватил Имса на выходе. 

– Разве ты не должен сейчас быть в костюме штурмовика?

Имс нахмурился: он, видимо, не хотел менять пижонский прикид контрабандиста на громоздкий белый пластик. Артур смотрел ему вслед, конечно же, только чтобы убедиться, что Имс все сделает верно. И он нисколько не сожалел, когда плотно сидящие штаны и кожаная кобура бластера превратились в блестящую белую броню. 

Это было бы смешно.

***

C-3РO и R2-D2, как им и полагалось, прятались за панелью в каюте управления.

К сожалению, оказалось, что у них невозможно извлечь информацию. Каким-то образом, неделями планируя операцию, никто из команды не задумался о простой технической проблеме. А именно: они _ничего_ не понимают в фантастической технике.

Юсуф сидел в углу, подальше от чужих взглядов. Артур бластером прижал С-3РО к стене. 

Кобб склонился над R2-D2, и, выругавшись, съездил по контрольной панели дроида черной перчаткой. 

– Почему бы тебе просто не снять перчатки? – спросил Артур. R2-D2 повернулся к нему и пикнул, и Артур запоздало добавил. - Мой повелитель.

Дроиды выводили его из себя, правда. Они ведь даже не люди, а чувствительнее любой проекции. Артур не знал, как себя с ними вести. 

– Дело не в перчатках, – ответил Кобб, его раздражение просачивалось даже сквозь модулятор голоса. – Здесь эта чертова… Я не понимаю, как работает эта штука. Здесь одни только кнопки. И я толком не вижу в этой дурацкой маске. 

Артур удержался от замечания, что Кобб сам захотел быть Вейдером, но только потому, что не хотел рисковать и привлекать внимание проекций Берджина.

Вместо этого он повернулся к Трипио. – Ты, – сказал он и угрожающе повел бластером. – Достань нам нужную информацию.

Трипио выглядел взволнованным, насколько это было возможно для груды железа, и попытался вразумить R2-D2.

– Я ужасно сожалею, – сказал он после бешеной серии гудков и свиста и тихо горестно проскулил, – я боюсь, что он может быть очень упрямым.

Артур вздохнул. Они не могли рисковать и убивать дроидов, и им ничего не оставалось, кроме как дать истории развиваться своим ходом. R2-D2 отдаст планы Ариадне, в этом они были уверены. Чертыхаясь, Артур загнал дроидов обратно в подсобку и несколько раз ударил по панели управления, пока не убедился, что точно запер дверь.

Юсуф громко заржал в своем углу. 

Кобб поднялся на ноги и опробовал на нем силу взгляда Дарта Вейдера. Конечно, эффект был смазан из-за скрипучего кожаного костюма - ведь эти звуки убирают при окончательном монтаже.

– Он отдаст информацию Ариадне, когда мы окажемся на Соколе, – сказал Кобб, повторяя мысли Артура. 

Юсуф собирался что-то ответить, но его перебил отрывистый писк коммуникатора, доносившийся из кармана Артура. Это Берджин-Люк просил Трипио отключить все мусорные прессы на тюремном уровне.

Теперь их очередь. Артур оставил коммуникатор на стойке рядом с дверью подсобки, чтобы дроиды его нашли. У него был еще один в другом кармане, как и у Кобба с Юсуфом. Еще у них был отдельный коммуникатор только для членов команды. 

Они втроем выскользнули из комнаты, оставив С-3РО и R2-D2 одних, чтобы те пришли на помощь Люку и спасли его от смерти в мусорном прессе.

***

Кобб отправился к доку, чтобы сразиться с Оби-Ваном. Юсуф скрылся на Соколе, ссылаясь на то, что его присутствие на корабле более обоснованно, чем на Звезде смерти, так как Лэндо ассоциируется с кораблем. (У Артура было сильное подозрение, что он просто хочет поиграть в голографические шахматы.)

Артур же делал то, что делает лучше всего: координировал. Он спустился на пару уровней, не отступая от заученного пути, чтобы не попасться в построенный Ариадной лабиринт из бесконечных коридоров. 

Берджин создал проекции дроидов, но не было гарантии, что он также создаст Оби-Вана Кеноби. А если и создаст, было неизвестно, как тот поведет себя, выключит ли притягивающий луч.

Вот куда направлялся Артур: в недра Звезды смерти, чтобы убедиться, что проекция Оби-Вана сделает все, как нужно, и они смогут убраться отсюда в целостности и сохранности. Он не встречал сопротивления на пути. По правде говоря, пара встреченных им штурмовиков встали по стойке смирно и отдали честь, когда он проходил мимо. (Артур не был фанатом злых межгалактических империй, но они знали толк в хорошей дисциплине.)

В сценарии это место называлось шахта генератора, питающего луч захвата, и теперь Артур знал почему. Узкий трап шел через, казалось бы, бездонную пропасть, соединяясь с контрольной панелью. Всего пара солдат охраняла терминал, связанный с основным реактором. Артур до смешного легко прокрался мимо них незамеченным и занял позицию у дальней стены, где у него был открытый обзор на мост. То, что Император при таких некомпетентных войсках захватил власть, было, пожалуй, самым серьезным логическим недочетом вселенной «Звездных войн».

Артур проверил хронометр. По их подсчетам, Оби-Ван должен был появиться здесь с минуты на минуту и вывести из строя луч захвата. А вот и он, точно по расписанию, показался из-за угла. Сейчас он с помощью Силы отвлечет стражников и проберется мимо них, чтобы…

… споткнуться после того, как какой-то идиот выпрыгнул из взорвавшегося коридора и, завывая как сумасшедший, принялся палить во все стороны.

Артур в ужасе смотрел, как один из лучей попадает Кеноби в спину, и старый джедай падает с мостика в черную бездну.

Имс, потому что, конечно же, это был он, в своем прикиде Хана Соло, резко затормозил, заметив двух штурмовиков, охраняющих комнату. Он застрелил одного, а Артур, поборов искушение увидеть Имса с дыркой в голове, застрелил второго. 

– Какого хрена? – спросил Артур.

Имс только пожал плечами, дунул на дуло своего бластера и покрутил его на пальце, перед тем как засунуть в кобуру. (Это не было сексуально. Ни разу.)

– Извини, – сказал Имс, аккуратно переступая через тела охранников. – Я должен был подорвать коридор и отвлечь штурмовиков от Берджина и Ариадны… Должно быть, я выбрал не тот коридор.

Надо отметить, Ариадна настолько вошла в раж, проектируя Звезду смерти, что половина туннелей упиралась в такие же шахты, а остальные парадоксально замыкались сами на себя. Неудивительно, что под огнем бластеров Имс просчитался и свернул не туда. Но даже если его ошибка была объяснимой, это не умаляло его вины.

– Кобб не обрадуется, – в гробовой тишине произнес Имс. – На прошлой неделе я видел, как он репетирует перед зеркалом: «Теперь я учитель».

– У него будет шанс, – сухо сказал Артур. – Ты сымитируешь Кеноби. Как думаешь, у тебя получится правдоподобно умереть и не вылететь из сна?

Имс задумчиво наклонил голову.  
– Полагаю, я смогу что-нибудь придумать. 

– Надеюсь на это. А теперь побудь полезным и сообщи Коббу о перемене в планах, пока я нейтрализую луч захвата. 

Имс насмешливо отсалютовал ему, едва коснувшись головы. Это так отличалось от вымуштрованного приветствия штурмовиков, что Артур поневоле улыбнулся. 

Артур шел по мосту без колебаний – страх высоты, который он когда-то испытывал, давно исчез. Однако у самого пульта он притормозил.  
Вся панель была усеяна различными датчиками и переключателями, Артур не имел ни малейшего понятия, на что жать. Осторожно ступая, он пошел обратно.

– Ты быстро. 

– Не знал, на какую кнопку жать.

Имс нахмурился.  
– Может позвать Ариадну или…

Вместо ответа Артур повернулся на каблуках и, спокойно вскинув бластер, превратил панель управления в плавящиеся руины.

\- … или найти более оригинальный… подход, – плавно закончил Имс. – Я уже говорил, как мне нравятся твои перчатки? Тебе идет черная кожа.

– Прекрати, – отмахнулся Артур. Он снова проверил свой хронометр. – Нам нужно возвращаться на Сокол: поставить тебя на место Кеноби и придумать какой-нибудь хитрый трюк для Хана.

Он направился к коридору, ведущему к причальному доку, Имс последовал за ним. Не успели они пройти и пары футов, как где-то в коридоре застучали солдатские сапоги.  
Они повернули за угол как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать встречи с отрядом штурмовиков. 

Если бы имперская форма была на Имсе, тот бы скорей всего попробовал как-нибудь выкрутиться. У Артура срабатывали более традиционные инстинкты – или дерись, или спасайся бегством. Ему не хватало этого полезного качества Имса – врать ради спасения собственной задницы. 

Поэтому Артур метнулся в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. Имс пустился следом, отстреливаясь через плечо. Штурмовики бросились в погоню. Их, скорее всего, было штук двадцать, и единственная причина, по которой Артур и Имс все еще оставались живы – большинство из них просто не умело стрелять.

– Куда мы бежим? – задыхаясь, спросил Имс.

– Не знаю, – ответил Артур. Единственный безопасный выход преграждали вооруженные штурмовики. – Мы подумаем об этом, когда оторвемся.

– Сюда, – Имс схватил Артура за локоть и втащил в первый попавшийся проход. Он повернул направо, потом, минуя один коридор, налево. 

Они бежали до тех пор, пока не затихли шаги преследователей. На всякий случай они пробежали еще пять минут. Когда они наконец-то остановились, оказалось, что они не только потеряли хвост, но и потерялись сами. 

– Теперь что? – спросил Имс, привалившись к безликой серой стене. 

Артур растянулся рядом, пытаясь отдышаться. 

– Постараемся найти дорогу к причальному доку, – сказал он. А что еще им оставалось делать?

Имс криво улыбнулся. Он раскраснелся во время бега, лоб покрывали капли пота, волосы были в беспорядке. Он прислонился к стене, от чего рубашка натянулась на его груди. И Артур готов был признать, что вместе с плотно сидящими штанами и пристегнутой к бедру кожаной кобурой, все это производило весьма разрушительный эффект.

– Нам повезло, – сказал Имс, – я попросил Ариадну проложить короткий путь.

Он подошел к ближайшей закрытой двери и ввел код в панели, утопленной стене. Дверь открылась, за ней оказалась еще одна шахта. На другой стороне двумя уровнями ниже располагался небольшой выступ.

– Ты шутишь, – сказал Артур, потому что он узнал сценарий.

Имс просто ухмыльнулся.  
– У меня в поясе должна быть веревка.

И она была, чертов ублюдок все предусмотрел.

Имс опустил руку на пояс и отцепил моток веревки. Артур выхватил трос у него из рук, потому что он узнал сценарий и ни в коем случае не собирался быть принцессой Леей. 

Артур размотал трос. На одном из его концов имелась кошка, Артур бросил ее в сторону металлической конструкции над ними. Крюк зацепился с первой же попытки – без сомнений логика фильма управляла сном. Артур обнял Имса за талию. Имс двумя руками обхватил его за шею, плотно прижавшись от груди до колен. 

Глубоко вздохнув и практически помолившись, Артур оттолкнулся от пола.  
Его плечо прошила острая боль, Имс не был пушинкой, но они уже благополучно приземлились на противоположной стороне. 

Логика фильма или нет, Артур до сих пор не мог поверить, что это действительно сработало. И это было единственной причиной, почему он тут же не отпустил Имса – он пребывал в шоке.  
Определенно.

Также именно по этой причине он не понял, что Имс собирается поцеловать его, пока не почувствовал, как его рта коснулись чужие губы. Не думая, Артур ответил на поцелуй, немного приоткрыв рот под давлением настойчивого языка и позволив себе немного расслабиться у Имса в объятьях. 

Затем он опять пришел в себя, вспомнил, что они на работе, и с силой оттолкнул Имса.

– На удачу, – сказал тот в ответ на пронзительный взгляд Артура.

– Мы уже на этой стороне. 

Имс пожал плечами.  
– Ну, значит, мне просто захотелось. 

– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы хотя бы прикинулись профессионалом, мистер Имс. 

– Конечно, ваша милость.  
Он быстро отвернулся и вбил еще одну комбинацию.  
– Это должно привести нас прямо к докам. После вас.

Имс сделал приглашающий жест одной рукой, Артур пошел вперед, делая вид, что не замечает, как Имс пялится на его задницу в дурацких форменных брюках.

***

Берджин и Ариадна были зажаты в другом конце дока, вместе с проекциями Трипио, R2-D2 и Чубакки. Кобб ждал рядом с доком за границей их видимости.

– Отлично, – сказал Артур, оценив живописную сцену, – на выход.

Имс кивнул и в мгновенье ока превратился в Оби-Вана. Широко шагая, он двинулся в сторону Кобба.

– Бен! – закричал Берджин, заметив имитацию Имса. – Мы здесь, Бен!

Под крик Берджина Кобб вышел вперед. 

– Теперь я учитель! – сказал он с большим нетерпением, чем следовало. 

– Только учитель зла, Дарт, – ответил Имс, начиная дуэль. 

Поединок длился явно дольше необходимого, они оба откровенно наслаждались, играя световыми мечами. 

Наконец Кобб нанес сокрушительный удар. Артур против воли задержал дыхание, ожидая болезненного крика или разлетевшихся внутренностей, но каким-то образом Имсу удалось вывернуться и световой меч Кобба проткнул только пустую накидку. 

«Как, черт возьми, это у него получилось?» – подумал Артур. Это было худшее качество Имса. Как бы непрофессионально он себя ни вел, он все равно был лучшим в том, что делал. И это невозможно было игнорировать, несмотря на все старания Артура. 

Хотя дуэль в точности не соответствовала сценарию – Берджин купился. Он кричал, беспорядочно палил в сторону ворот дока и боролся с Ариадной и Чубаккой, пытавшимися затащить его на корабль. 

Внезапно появился Имс, опять в образе Хана Соло. Волоча за собой Берджина, он взбежал по трапу Сокола. После того, как R2-D2 медленно вкатился на корабль, у Кобба и Артура оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы незаметно пробраться внутрь. 

Команда пришла в небольшое волнение, обнаружив в кабине Юсуфа в роли Лэндо. Воспользовавшись этим, Артур и Кобб спрятались в контрабандных отсеках. 

– Это просто смешно, – возмутился Кобб, пытаясь удобно устроиться в тесном помещении.

«Я тебе говорил», – хотел сказать Артур, но воздержался, поскольку Кобб был его старым хорошим другом. Вместо этого он сказал:  
– Перестань так тяжело дышать. Ты похож на телефонного маньяка.

***

Где-то через двадцать минут Имс поднял люк и сказал, что все в порядке.

– Берджин на мостике, флиртует с Ариадной. У вас есть шанс поработать с R2-D2. 

Артур нахмурился, вспомнив, чем окончилась их работа в прошлый раз, а еще у него онемела левая нога. 

– Нет, – сказал он, – я думаю, нам нужна помощь Ариадны. Он просто так не отдаст Коббу планы, он ему не доверяет. 

– Это мусорный бак на колесиках, – сказал Имс. – При чем тут доверие?

– Это одна из проекций Берджина, – не согласился Артур. – У нее те же эмоции, что и у него. 

– Просто приведи Ариадну, – сказал Кобб. – У нас нет на это времени.

Именно в этот момент в коридоре показался Берджин, Ариадна беспомощно брела следом.

***

Как уже упоминалось ранее, Артур начисто был лишен способности лгать в критических ситуациях ради спасения своей задницы. Потому что, в принципе, совершенно не умел врать.

Вот почему, когда Берджин наставил на него свой бластер и потребовал объяснений, Артур тут же выдал:  
– Я дезертировал! Э, из-за любви. 

Берджин моргнул. Ариадна моргнула. Артур был уверен, что Кобб тоже моргнул под дурацкой маской Вейдера. 

– Любви? – спросил Берджин.

– Да, – сказал Артур, потому что пути назад уже не было, оставалось только двигаться вперед.  
Он прокрутил в памяти информацию, почерпнутую из «Вукипедии».  
– Хан и я вместе учились в имперской академии. Мы любили друг друга, а потом он дезертировал и… Что ж. Когда я увидел его сегодня, я понял, что мы должны быть вместе!

Лицо Ариадны выражало смесь ужаса и удивления со здоровой долей недоверия. Артур не видел лиц Имса и Кобба, но был уверен, что у них похожее выражение. 

Берджин же выглядел так, как будто испытал облегчение.

– Конечно, – сказал он, отступив на шаг и не совсем по-дружески обняв Ариадну за плечи. – Хан – гей.

Теперь лицо Ариадны выражало чистый ужас.  
Она поймала взгляд Артура и сморщила нос. Он не мог ее винить. Ему было интересно, как Берджин отреагирует на замечание, что Лея – сестра Люка, но решил попусту не рисковать.

– Бисексуал, – поправил Имс, протянув Артуру руку и помогая тому подняться с пола. – Но сейчас я очень даже влюблен в этого мужчину. 

Артур не возражал против этого диалога - он был ничем не хуже диалогов Лукаса, или против руки Имса, обвившей его за талию, даже против мокрого поцелуя в щеку.

– А, да! – сказал Артур, потому что опять же он не умел врать. 

Но Берджин даже не обратил внимания. Теперь, когда Артур отошел в сторону, пред Берджином во всей красе предстал сидевший в углу контрабандистского отсека Дарт Вейдер. 

– Я твой отец, – сказал Кобб. – Сюрприз!

***

Стоит отметить, каким бы Кобб ни был экспертом по вытягиванию жизненно важной информации, врал он тоже неважно.

***

Душещипательное воссоединение Кобба и Берджина прошло рядом с голографическими шахматами – Юсуф убрался подальше, в кабину пилота.

Как оказалось, Берджин всегда хотел, чтобы «Звездные войны» закончились по-другому. Особенно, чтобы Дарт Вейдер остался жив, а Лея была с Люком. И был совсем не против случайно внесенных ими перемен.

Все складывалось вполне удачно, не считая того, что все были шокированы инцестом, о котором Берджин, похоже, даже не задумывался.  
Пока Берджин рыдал на плече у Кобба и изливал ему душу, а Юсуф вел корабль, Артур, Имс и Ариадна проскользнули вместе с R2-D2 в машинный отсек и попробовали еще раз извлечь секреты Берджина.

Эта попытка тоже не увенчался успехом.

– О боже, – сказал Трипио. – Боюсь, R2-D2 не поделится ни с кем планами, пока мы не достигнем Явина IV. Я очень сожалею об этом, господа, Принцесса.

– Ладно, – сказал Имс, протирая рукой глаза. – Тогда, полагаю, мы отправляемся на Явин.

Артур проверил хронометр. У них оставалось еще много времени во сне, но еще больше они уже потратили, чтобы добыть информацию. К тому же, была большая вероятность, что что-то пойдет не так. Имс же истолковал его недовольство по-своему. 

– Не беспокойся, – сказал он, обнадеживающе хлопнув Артура по плечу. – Я защищу тебя от гнева Империи, милый.

Артур вцепился в пистолет, думая, какой урон может нанести выстрел бластера в пол.

***

Явин IV оказался жаркой и неприветливой планетой. Униформа Артура неприятно липла к коже. Кобб, с головы до пят затянутый в черный кожаный костюм, уже слегка покачивался на жаре. Артур пожалел бы его, но тот сам выбрал свою судьбу.

Юсуфу тоже было жарко, и он устроил целое представление, размахивая своим плащом, пока они шли к базе повстанцев.

Как только они оказались на территории базы, вокруг них зароились проекции Берджина. Ариадну и R2-D2 утащили на совет лидеров сопротивления. Берджина увела группа молодых людей, одетых в оранжевые костюмы, – пилотов. Они остались предоставленными самим себе.  
Тихо посовещавшись, они решили не пытаться сорвать собрание Ариадны. Она замечательно способна самостоятельно достать информацию, если R2-D2 наконец-то соизволит ее отдать. 

А пока они решили отправиться обратно на Сокол и заняться его ремонтом. Они уже так далеко отошли от сценария, что следовать ему дальше не было смысла. Хуже от этого не станет. Конечно, ни один из них не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как ремонтировать космический корабль. Поэтому большую часть времени Кобб и Артур просто стояли и подавали Чубакке детали, а Имс и Юсуф в это время играли в голографические шахматы и безуспешно разыскивали кореллианский бренди.

– Итак, – сказал Кобб, передавая Артуру гидроспаннер, чтобы тот передал его Чуви. – Имс, кто бы мог подумать!

– Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. 

– Конечно, – сказал Кобб. Затем через минуту:  
– Имс?

Артур швырнул в него гидроспанер, или чем бы там эта штука не являлась.

***

Ариадна вернулась с совещания с плохими новостями.

– Что это значит, они были не те? – спросил Кобб.

– Это значит, что это были не те планы, – сказала Ариадна. – Это были настоящие планы Звезды Смерти, все как в фильме. 

– Тогда куда, черт возьми, Берджин спрятал планы следующего релиза? 

– Я не знаю! Но в R2-D2 их не было, сама Мон Мотма спросила, вся ли это информация?

– Может быть, – сказал Имс, задумчиво постукивая по нижней губе, – может быть, мы ищем не в том направлении. Может, Берджин не думает, что эти планы стоит защищать? Может, он думает о них как о награде, которую нужно заслужить?

– Награда Соло за спасение, – сказал Артур. – Ты думаешь, вместо денег он даст тебе информацию?

Имс пожал плечами. – Не знаю, где еще Берджин мог спрятать планы.

– И что? – спросил Юсуф. – Мы просто будем сидеть и ждать, пока нам не принесут награду?

– Больше нам ничего не остается, – сказал Кобб.

– В таком случае, – сказал Юсуф, – может быть, Чубакка знает, где спрятан кореллианский бренди.

***

Две проекции Берджина принесли награду Имса на каком-то подобии летающей платформы. Это был ящик с золотыми слитками. Они высыпали их на пол Сокола и обыскали каждый на предмет схем или надписей, но ничего не нашли.

– Черт, – сказал Имс. – Что мы теперь будем делать?

Кобб вздохнул, поднял руку, чтобы провести ей по волосам, и наткнулся на маску.

При любых других обстоятельствах это было бы забавно.

– Я не знаю, – сказал он, – думаю, мы должны довести дело до конца, может быть, Берджин нас всех удивит.

Через минуту Берджин их удивил. Он заявился на корабль и стал выпытывать у Имса, удовлетворила ли того награда.

– И моя давно утраченная любовь, – добавил Имс, не в состоянии удержаться и не смутить Артура.

– Хорошо, – сказал Берджин, очевидно, он знал диалоги из фильма наизусть. – Что ж, береги себя, Хан. Это тебе удается лучше всего, не так ли?

Он развернулся и решительно направился к трапу. 

– Прощай, сын! – смущенно крикнул Кобб.

Имс молчал, пока Артур не заехал ему локтем по ребрам. – Ох, ради… да прибудет с тобой Сила!

– Итак, кто поведет корабль? – спросил Артур, как только Берджин скрылся из виду.

***

Десять минут спустя, Юсуф, Кобб и Имс все еще спорили, кто же сядет в кресло пилота. Артур несколько раз пытался напомнить им, что у них есть график, и что они должны его придерживаться, но это было бесполезно.

«Вселенная фильма сделала всех идиотами», – думал он. Это было единственным объяснением, почему он позволил Имсу себя поцеловать. И ему понравилось.

Артур увидел, что Ариадна идет к кораблю. Минуту спустя, аккуратно обойдя спорящих идиотов, она присоединилась к нему в рубке пилота. 

 

– Разве ты не должна была ждать на командном посту, пока все не закончится? – спросил Артур.

– Да пошло оно все, – сказала Ариадна, скользнув в кресло пилота. – Ты собираешься помогать мне вести корабль или как?

Артур бросил взгляд все еще спорящих Имса, Кобба и Юсуфа и сел в кресло.

– Ты хотя бы знаешь, как управлять этой штуковиной?

Ариадна переключила ряд тумблеров. 

– В старшей школе я фанатела по «Звездным войнам», – сказала она. – Я знаю.

***

Ариадна действительно знала, что делать.

Она летела как ас, умело уклонялась от огня ДИ-истребителей, смело лавировала, прикрывая крестокрыл Берджина.

Юсуф и Имс, когда поняли, что их помощь никому не нужна, побрели на верхнюю палубу.

Мрачный Кобб сидел в кресле за спиной Артура и давал советы, как правильно летать. Пока Ариадна не пригрозила проткнуть ему ногу его же световым мечом. 

Они сняли ДИ-истребитель, преследующий Берджина – Артур не был точно уверен, кто им управлял, так как Кобб был с ними на Соколе, – и Берджин совершил невозможное, попав в выхлопное отверстие.

Ладно. Артур готов был это признать. Это было нереально круто.

***

Артур позволил себе минуту слабости и дал волю эмоциям, но, когда они приземлились обратно на Явине IV, ему пришлось столкнуться с жестокой реальностью. Они проиграли. Они не извлекли ни одного секрета Берджина.

– Не расстраивайся так сильно, – сказал Имс, когда они шли на церемонию награждения. – Думай об этом как о приключении. О каникулах. Просто получай удовольствие. 

– Мы провалились. 

– Мы подумаем об этом, когда проснемся. А сейчас… давай. Ты не будешь отрицать, что в детстве мечтал об этом. Ты как раз подходишь по возрасту.Мечтал, – пропел Имс, когда Артур ничего не ответил. – Абсолютно точно! Спорю, ты хотел быть Люком, не так ли? Так предсказуемо, мой дорогой Артур.

Артур внимательно посмотрел вниз на руку Имса, обнявшего его за плечи.

– Вовсе не предсказуемо.

Секунду Имс просто смотрел на него.

– Да, – внезапно серьезно сказал Имс, – на самом деле, я тоже так считаю.

***

Вообще-то, они должны были быть к этому готовы.

Сон развивался по киношному сценарию, и как во всех хороших фильмах, все разрешилось само собой практически в последнюю минуту. 

Ариадна подалась вперед - ее обнаженная грудь мелькнула в декольте - и повесила на шею Артура медаль. 

Медаль оказалась странной, Артур думал, что она будет тяжелее. Когда Артур поднес ее к лицу, он понял, что медаль сделана из пластика. Он коснулся передней стороны, инстинктивно, и она засветилась. Это какой-то носитель, подумал Артур, потому что поверхность внезапно покрылась сияющим белым текстом. Надписи были крошечными, и Артуру пришлось прищуриться, чтобы их различить.

Это были все секреты «БергТех», и теперь Артур мог узнать их.

Артур посмотрел на остальных, те тоже тщательно изучали свои медали. У них было достаточно времени, чтобы запомнить информацию до окончания церемонии. Берджин, стоящий посредине, пялился в декольте Ариадны и ничего не замечал. 

Как только Ариадна закончила свою речь, они повернулись и предстали пред толпой берджиновских проекций. Берджин наслаждался, купаясь в аплодисментах, как будто не хотел, чтобы они заканчивались. Юсуф выполнил обязательный финт плащом. Кобб переминался с ноги на ногу и выглядел смущенным. Имс…

Имс развернулся и действительно _опрокинул_ Артура пред лицом Бога, С-3РО и всей толпы. 

Он наклонился так близко, что Артур мог чувствовать на губах его дыхание. 

– Я тебе нравлюсь, – сказал Имс как само собой разумеющееся. – Я тебе нравлюсь, потому что я мерзавец. В твоей жизни мало мерзавцев.

– В моей жизни все, как один, мерзавцы, придурок, – мог сказать Артур. – Ты перепутал фильмы.

Артур ничего не сказал и притянул Имса ближе на тот последний дюйм в идеальный голливудский поцелуй.

***

А затем Артур выстрелил из бластера ему в голову.

Ведь, несмотря ни на что, они должны были довести работу до конца.


End file.
